Le manuel pour seduire Draco Malfoy
by draconnia lucius malfoy
Summary: HpDm.slach,Harry nous raconte comment il va si prendre pour seduire Draco malfoy appelé aussi Coeur de glace


**Titre** : le manuel pour séduire Draco Malfoy.

**Auteur** : Draconnia Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Rating** : T juste au cas où

**Résumé** : Harry nous raconte comment il veut séduire Draco Malfoy ou aussi appelé « coeur de glace.". Slash HP/DM.

**Avertissement **: Ce texte mentionne des relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça gêne... Le bouton précédent leur tend les bras

**Note** : réécriture de cet fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

Manuel pour séduire Draco Malfoy.

" ":Pensées de Harry

: Pensées de Drago.

"Samedi dernier, nous étions, Hermione, Ron et moi, au bord du lac, en pleine discussion de la plus haute importance comme souvent le week-end. Et delà, j'ai vu Malfoy, un inconnu, il me semble. Il n'es plus le même, vraiment plus le même. Pas que cela me manque de ne pas me faire insulter, mais c'est… bizarre.

Plus de saint Potter lorsqu'il me croise, plus de sang de bourbe pour Hermione et plus de pouilleux pour Ron…

Non, ça, ça me fait plaisir. J'aime pas qu'on m'insulte. Non, ce qu'il m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'il m'ignore totalement… J'adorais nos disputes, nos bagarres, nos corps à corps (CORPS A CORPS, je délire maintenant)… Oui, c'est cela qui me manque le plus, de ne plus sentir son corps musclé contre le mieux, de ne plus me sentir l'espace de quelques secondes protégé avant que ne retombe sur moi la réalité de mon existence.

Voilà, ce que je veux, retrouver Draco,mon drago. Me retrouver dans ses bras, être dans sa vie, dans son lit et bien sûr dans son cœur. Je crois bien que vous ne serez pas trop surpris si je vous dis que je suis gay, n'est ce pas ?

Voilà, Voldemort m'a abandonné. A son âge, faut être fou pour vouloir tuer à ptit jeune comme moi. Et donc je m'ennuie… Comment cela ? Je pourrais travailler ? Mais je ne suis pas Hermione, je travaille assez pendant les cours sans devoir en plus le faire pendant mes temps libres.

Draco Malfoy, fais gaffe à toi. Je vais commencer la chasse au blond Serpentard dont les initiales sont DM. "

_1er étape:Changer de look, être à la mode._

Samedi matin, Pré au Lard.

Dans le magasin de vêtements sorciers avec Mione et Ron.

"Je suis en train de chercher des pantalons moulants. Il est critique le beau blond que je veux attraper, je veux lui montrer ce qu'il va perdre s'il me refuse.

-Harry, m'interpelle Hermione, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas celui-ci avec ça.

Hermione était en train de me présenter un pantalon noir et une blouse verte.

Ca allait bien ensemble. Résultat : direction la cabine d'essayage.

Je dois être sublime dedans vu l'air… ébahi de Hermione… Elle fait très bien l'imitation de la carpe hors de l'eau.

-Mione, qu'est ce qui as? Ça va pas? lui dis-je

-Whaou, Potter tu m'impressionnes. Tu n'es pas si moche que cela finalement… Pas mal du tout, même, dit une voix qui m'est assez familière.

Je regarde cette personne et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire:

-Malfoy, je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ? On va voir le professeur Rogue défilait en string léopard.

-Les compliments, je n'en fais que quand je pense ce que je dis… Si tu t'habilles comme cela tous les jours, je risque de recommencer… et je pense que je ne serais pas le seul… Un conseil, ne te balade pas la nuit dans ce pantalon-là car tu risques d'avoir une atteinte à ta virginité.

Etonné, je réussis tout de même à lui répondre.

-Mais peut-être, Draco chou que si je me promène dans les cachots la nuit dans ce pantalon et que je tombe sur toi, je serai assez consentant de me rapprocher encore plus… Et qui te dit que je suis encore puceau ?

Pour la première fois depuis l'origine de Poudlard, les personnes présentes dans le magasin purent voir le prince des Serpentard rougir, le pire, c'était que le prince rougit à une réplique d'un gryffondor.

Malfoy partit en murmurant. J'imagine que c'était des insultes à mon encontre.

Moi, j'avais un grand sourire, la chasse au beau blond commençait bien. J'acheta plusieurs pantalons du même style, des pantalons qui montraient bien la perfection de mes jambes et de mes fesses, et un autre pantalon qui avait une tirette à l'avant et une à l'arrière.

Je suis sûr que Dra… enfin, Malfoy sera bientôt à moi.

J'acheta aussi plusieurs chandails de couleur différente et un transparent, plus des blouses à manche courte, il aime les personnes qui ont de la class.

Par la même occasion, je dit au revoir à mes lunettes et bonjour à des lentilles."

_Deuxième étape : Comment lui faire comprendre que je suis attiré par lui… Bon d'accord, il y a beaucoup de chance qu'il soit au courant_

"Lundi commençait. Et malheureusement, mon premier cours aussi, le cours de potion… La seul utilité de ce cours, pour moi, était qu'il était avec les Serpentard (comprenez Malfoy)

Une heure avant le début du cours, j'avais opté pour un pantalon noir assez moulant, une chemise transparente… Que l'on ne voyait pas à cause de ma robe d'uniforme, mes cheveux étaient bien sûr en bataille mais en bataille class (D'après Hermione) et j'avais mis mes toutes nouvelles lentilles.

Comme d'habitude, j'arriva quelques secondes avant le professeur Rogue qui commença directement par sa phrase habituelle."

-Silence !

"Je pense qu'il devrait aller consulter car, il n'y a pas un bruit dans la salle."

-J'ai eu la bonne idée de faire des groupes, groupes qui resteront soudé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

"Et il appelle cela une bonne idée !"

-Weasley-Goyle

Finnigan-Crabbe

Granger-Parkinson

"Il cita encore quelque groupe, avant de terminer par dire."

-Et enfin, Malfoy-Potter

"Evidemment, ça m'arrange, lui qui pensait me faire chier en me mettant avec lui, il se gourre totalement. En plus, ho joie, pendant toute l'année, je serai à ses cotés. Décidément, la chasse commence vraiment bien"

Potter, à côté de moi ! Mais il est totalement marteau. Comment je fais moi pour résister à cette tentation ? Comment faire pour m'empêcher de le toucher, de l'embrasser… En plus, pendant toute l'année, il sera à mes côtés. Je suis maudit, maman avait raison, notre famille est maudite… Ca doit être à cause de…

Harry arriva à ce moment-là. Comme Goyle n'était pas encore parti, Harry était obligé de passer entre Draco et la table. Pour une raison inexpliqué, Goyle poussa Draco qui tenta de ne pas tomber en s'agrippant à Harry, ce qui les fit tomber tout les deux. Harry se retrouva donc de dos à Draco, ses fesses au niveau du sexe de Draco.

-Hummm, Draki chou, dit Harry en gémissant.

Draco en entendant cela rougit encore mais répondit tout de même.

-Cela te plait, Potter.

-Tu sais Drakichou, tu n'es pas très confortable, tu es un peu trop dur. C'est quoi que je sens ?

-C'est sûrement ma baguette.

-Bien sûr… Surtout que te baguette est dans la poche gauche de ton pantalon.

-Mais qui te dit que je parlais de ma baguette de chez Ollivander ?

Draco avait réussi, Harry venait de rougir.

-Drakichou, c'est pas que je n'aime pas être en dessous de toi, mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je pense que la fin est arrivée. Tout le monde nous regarde… Ils sont sûrement étonnés de tes mouvements de rein.

Draco atterrit et se rendit compte que tout le monde les regardait.

-Potter, arrêtez de faire votre vedette ! 5points en moins pour gryffondor.

-Mais monsieur… essayer de dire Harry.

-10points en moins, monsieur Potter, continuez et je vous en retire d'autres. Demandez moi, ce sera un plaisir.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, il est de mauvaise humeur. Mieux vaut aller s'asseoir… à côté de ce beau blond que je vois là."

-La potion que vous allez faire se nomme _reverari_. Savez-vous en quoi elle consiste ? … Je vois que les gryffondor montrent encore une fois leur grande intelligence.

-Monsieur, dit Hermione, la potion de _reverari_ est utilisée lorsque deux personnes veulent partager leur rêve. Il suffit d'ajouter un cheveu de l'autre.

- Mademoiselle Granger, je sais bien que vos parents sont moldus mais vous pourriez tout de même être polie. Toute fois, votre réponse était correcte… 30 points en moins pour gryffondor.

Tout le monde suivait les instructions et réussit la potion correctement même Neville. A la fin, Harry et Drago rajoutèrent un cheveu. Draco avait l'air totalement dégoûté de sacrifier un de ces beaux cheveux.

"Je vais enfin savoir de quoi il rêve.".

Enfin, je vais pouvoir voir pour qui il se fait aussi beau.

_Cette nuit là dans la chambre de Drago…_

_Une pièce luxueuse avec un magnifique lit à baldaquin au milieu, les couleurs étaient harmonieuses, des nuances de rouge et de vert. Sur le sol, de la porte au lit, un sentier de pétales et quelques roses blanches._

_Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, un blond et un noir de jade. Le blond commença à déshabiller l'autre. Tout en le léchant, le suçant, il l'emmena vers le lit. L'homme au cheveux noir retourna la situation et déshabilla lui aussi le blond sous lui, puis il embrassa le ventre du blond avant de descendre tout doucement jusqu'à la verge déjà tendue. Il la suça et le blond poussa un gémissement. Le noir continua son cirque jusqu'au moment où le blond allait venir. Là, il ralenti le rythme._

_-Harry, s'il te plait, prend moi !_

_-Supplie-moi encore, susurra le brun tout près de l'oreille de blond_

_-Moi, Drago Malfoy, mhhhh, te supplie, toi, mhhh, Harry, de vouloir bien me pénétrer._

_Harry embrassa Draco et tout doucement le pénétra._

A ce moment là, Drago se réveilla.

-Potter, rêve de me voir soumis !

-Oh, Drago, tu ne demandes pas mieux !

-Toi, la conscience, la ferme

-Mais tu oublies que j'ai toujours raison… Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui éjacule en pensant à lui.

-J'ai dit « LA FERME ! »

_Dans la chambre de Harry._

_Une pièce luxueuse avec un magnifique lit à baldaquin au milieu, les couleurs étaient harmonieuses, des nuances de rouge et de vert. Sur le sol, de la porte au lit, un sentier de pétales et quelques roses blanches._

_Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, un blond et un noir de jade. Le brun commença à déshabiller l'autre. Tout en le léchant, le suçant, il l'emmena vers le lit. L'homme au cheveux blond retourna la situation et déshabilla lui aussi le brun sous lui, puis il embrassa le ventre du brun avant de descendre tout doucement jusqu'à la verge déjà tendue. Il la suça et le brun poussa un gémissement. Le blond continua son cirque jusqu'au moment où le brun allait venir. Là, il ralenti le rythme._

_-Draco, s'il te plait, prend moi !_

_-Supplie-moi encore, susurra le blond tout près de l'oreille de blond_

_-Moi, Harry Potter, mhhhh, te supplie, toi, mhhh, Draco, de vouloir bien me pénétrer._

_Draco embrassa Harry et tout doucement le pénétra._

A suivre…

Dites moi vos commentaire. Si je suis nulle… ou que ce n'est pas assez lemon…

Alors, une petite review


End file.
